1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel crystalline forms of an alkoxyimidazol-1-ylmethyl biphenyl carboxylic acid, which has angiotensin II type 1 receptor antagonist activity and neprilysin-inhibition activity. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the crystalline compounds or prepared from such compounds, processes and intermediates for preparing the crystalline compounds and methods of using such compounds to treat diseases such as hypertension.